


hold her tight

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Hands, Multi, POV Emma, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with her eyes squeezed shut and her mind half-wild with lust, Emma could always tell which hands belonged to which woman in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold her tight

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Emma/Regina/Ruby - hands.

Even with her eyes squeezed shut and her mind half-wild with lust, Emma could always tell which hands belonged to which woman in bed.

Regina had the hands of a queen, of course—soft, delicate as pearls or lily-pads, the tips of her fingers like wisps of silk against Emma’s skin.  But her touch also carried a fever, a darkness—her grip was firm, her nails sharp as they bit crescent moons into the tender flesh of Emma’s thigh, hip, or neck.  And they were always accompanied by a hissed command of, “Patience, Miss Swan,” or “Keep still or I will leave this bed.”

The other pair of hands were different—a little larger, their grasp a little more sure.  They were the hands of a working woman, calloused and rough at the fingertips, her palms dry as they rasped down Emma’s bare body.  The nails were ragged, claws bit down to the quick, but there was something unmistakably comforting about them, like a mother wolf gentling a pup.

“I’ll take care of you,” Ruby said as she stroked Emma’s hair and cupped her chin for a kiss.  Then the hands laced together over Emma’s bare hip, cradling her between their touch.  “ _We_ will take care of you.”

Emma let herself be caught by those hands.


End file.
